Family
by HyeFye
Summary: Changmin tidak memperdulikan apa kata orang lain. ia tidak perduli dengan tatapan dan pendapat orang lain. Ia bahagia dengan hidupnya. Baginya hidup itu harus dinikmati. Dan ia bahagia dengan hidupnya, Hidup dengan empat orang ayah dan dua orang ibu. Apa itu masalah?


**Family**

**Disclaimer : Themself, SMent.**

**Genre: Family**

**Warn': Typo(s).**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

_Changmin tidak memperdulikan apa kata orang lain. ia tidak perduli dengan tatapan dan pendapat orang lain. Ia bahagia dengan hidupnya. Ia tidak peduli ditatap aneh oleh 'mereka'._

_Baginya hidup itu harus dinikmati. _

_Dan ia bahagia dengan hidupnya. Walaupun ia harus hidup dalam sebuah kegialaan!_

_Hidup dengan keluarga yang tidak lazim dan… tidak biasa._

_Hidup dengan empat orang ayah dan dua orang ibu._

_Apa itu masalah?_

.

.

"Baimana?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi!

Ck, Changmin kecil sungguh muak mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari ayah dan ibunya. Setiap pulang sekolah, selalu disambut dengan pertanyaan itu. Padahal Changmin sudah dengan jelas mengatakan…

"Kalau mau menikah, menikah saja sana!"

Jawaban yang tidak layak bagi seorang bocah TK berumur lima tahun!

Karena jawaban itulah kedua orangtuanya harus bertanya beberapakali, karena menurut mereka Changmin marah dengan keputusan mereka. Kenyataannya? Changmin masa bodo. Toh mereka menjanjikan akan terus merawatnya secara bergantian.

"Kalau Changmin memang keberatan, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja." Putus seorang pria berwajah oriental. Dia memang tersenyum, tapi tentu dia terlukan mendapat penolakan dari calon anak tiri yang sudah ia anggap anak kandung.

"Ya, aku pun setuju. Tidak baik bagi rumah tangga kita jika ada pihak yang menolak." Ucap seorang pria —yang akan lebih tepat disebut wanita jika melihat wajahnya— menyetujui.

Changmin mengembungkan pipinya, ngambek. "Aku bilang menikah, ya menikah!" teriak Changmin sambil melempar tasnya ke meja.

Tindakan Changmin membuat empat dewasa itu terkejut, tas Changmin tepat berada di tengah meja seakan menjadi hidangan mereka kali ini.

"Changmin…" sang umma menatap tidak percaya pada putra satu-satunya itu.

Changmin menatap _umma_nya, dalam pose ngambek. "Umma HARUS menikah dengan Hangeng _Ahjussi_!" setelah itu, Changmin beralih menatap sang _appa_. "_Appa_ juga HARUS menikah dengan Jaejoong _ahjussi_! Changmin enggak mau tahu!"

Empat orang dewasa itu menatap Changmin tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya _appa_ Changmin memastikan.

Changmin menatap kesal _appa_nya, "Ishh.. Minnie bilang menikah, ya menikah, Jung Yunho! Jung Heechul!"

PLETAK

Changmin meringgis mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan telak di kepalanya dari _appa_ dan _umma_nya.

"YANG SOPAN PADA ORANG TUAMU, BOCAH!"

Ah… salah apa Yunho dan Heechul sampai punya anak seperti Changmin?

"_Appo_~ hiks… PAPA~"

Yunho dan Heechul menatap horror pada Changmin yang berlari ke Hangeng, dan dengan seenaknya ia mengadu pada pria itu. Duduk dipangkuan peria itu dan menangis kencang. Terlebih memanggilnya PAPA! _What the Hell!_

"Huweeee… _Appa_ sama _umma_ nggak sayang Minnie.. Papa~ huwee… Papa Hangeng~" rengek Changmin sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di dada Hangeng.

Hangeng jadi salah tingkah. Ada pa ini? bukannya Changmin menolaknya? Kenapa malah memanggilnya papa?

"Cha… Changmin jangan menangis, ne. nanti pa-papa buatkan makanan untuk Minnie. Minnie juga boleh makan sepuasnya di restoran pa-papa…" Hibur Hangeng gugup, apalagi ketika memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan papa.

Changmin tidak berhenti menangis, malah makin kencang.

Jaejoong yang tidak tahan melihatnya mendekati Changmin. mengusap kepala Changmin yang masih dipangkuan Hangeng. "Minnie jangan menangis lagi, ne. Nanti Minnie boleh makan es krim gratis di kedai _ahjussi_." Bujuk Jaejoong.

Changmin menghentikan tangisnya, menatap Jaejoong dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah.. _tou-chan_?" tanyanya dengan puppy eyes.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, aishhh…. Kenapa calon putra tirinya ini begitu imut? Terlebih Changmin memanggilnya _Tou-chan_. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menerkam Changmin!

"Ne-ne…" gugup Jaejoong.

Changmin tersenyum manis pada jaejoong kemudian pada Hangeg, "Papa juga?~" tanyanya innocent.

Hangeng tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya ia harus membeli persediaan makanan lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Changmin menyeringai. Rencananya berhasil!

Sepertinya mereka harus bersiap-siap menghadapi setan kecil ini.

Seandainya para orang tua tahu alasan Changmin menerima perceraian Yunho dan Heechul, serta menyetujui pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong serta Heechul dan Hangeng… dapat di pastikan jantung mereka akan berhenti berdetak detik itu juga!

.

"_Hehehe… kalau aku punya Papa Hangeng, aku bisa makan sepuasnya di restoran papa. Habis, umma enggak becus masak! Kalau aku punya tou-chan… hehehhe… semua Es Krim di kedai tou-chan akan jadi milikku! Appa enggak pernah mau beliin Min es krim banyak! Hahahhaha kau memang jenius Jung Changmin!"_

Ck ck ck anak yang Cerdik!

Cerdik itu… perpaduan antara cerdas dan licik! Oh, betapa beruntungnya mereka memiliki anak seperti Changmin. dan sialnya mereka akan menghadapi anak iblis!

Bersiap-siaplah otak kalian akan diputar oleh iblis kecil ini.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Tan tidak membuat keluarga tersebut berniat untuk keluar rumah. Mereka justru menikmati hari itu dnegan berkumpul dengan keluarga lain, berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga lainnya.

Setiap orang sibuk menyiapkan segaa sesuatu untuk penyambutan, tidak kecuali setan kecil kesayangan keluarga itu.

Jung Changmin. bocah itu sibuk membantu para orang tua menyiapkan… err… tepatnya menyicipi setiap hidangan yang akan disajukan. Setiap hidangan yang telah siap ditata di meja makan, tangan Changmin dengan sigap menyomot makanan itu.

Halaman keluarga Tan telah disulap menjadi pesta kebun.

"YA! Minnie! Hentikan tanganmu!" teriak Heechul ketika melihat tangan Changmin bersiap menyomot makanan.

Changmin mengembungkan pipinya, menatap Heechul marah.

"PAPAAAA…. _UMMA_ PELIIITT!" teriak Changmin mengadu pada Hangneg.

Hangeng hampir saja menjatuhkan daging panggangnya mendengar teriakan Changmin. "Biarkan saja, Chullie." Ucap Hangeng kembali menyibukkan diri dengan daging panggangnya.

Heechul melotot, "Tapi kan jorok!" protes Heechul, "HENTIKAN TANGANMU, TAN CHANGMIN!" teriak Heechul lagi.

Changmin cemberut. "_APPAAAA_!" Changmin mencoba mengadu pada Yunho yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan minuman.

Yunho tidak ambil pusing dengan teriakan cempreng Changmin, ia lebih mementingkan minumannya.

Changmin berdecih, ia beralih pada Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan es krimnya. "_Tou-chan_!" panggil Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh, "Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong lembut, senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Changmin tersenyum cerah. Memang, hanya tou-sannya yang peduli dan pengertian padannya. Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong, "_Tou-cha_n… Minnie mau es krim." Kata Changmin. mata Changmin melihat pada es krim dalam gelas, bibirnya mengemut jari telunjuknya. Sepertinya air liurnya akan segera menetes…

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi, "Tunggu mereka datang dulu, ne." ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Coret! Ternyata tou-channya sama saja. Changmin merenggut, "_Tou-chaaannn_~"

"Bocah! _Tou-chan_ bilang tunggu, ya tunggu!"

Pengacau! Changmin menatap Heechul galak, "_Umma_ pelit! Pelit! Pelit!" ucap Changmin sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki gemuknya.

"KALIAN ENGGAK SAYANG, MIN!"

Setelah berteriak, Changmin berlari kea rah teras dan duduk disana, mengembungkan pipinya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ngambek.

Para orang tua?

Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan bersiakap acuh, sudah terbiasa.

Akhirnya… semua makanan telah siap. Tinggal menunggu sang tamu.

Changmin memperhatikan makanan di meja makan dengan nelangsa dari teras. Ia hanya mampu mengemut jari telunjukknya membayangkan makanan di depan matanya. Uuhh… keempat orang tuanya sangat kejam!

Air liur changmin hampir saja menetas kalau saja tidak ada yang menepuk bahunya. Changmin merenggut, ia palingkan wajahnya menatap snag pelaku yang telah memebuyarkan fantasinya.

"Minnie…"

Ah, suara yang snagat lembut. Changmin seperti mendengar nyanyian dari surge. Niatan Changmin untuk membentak sang pelaku gagal!

"_MOMMY_!" teriak Changmin senang. Ia berhambur kepelukan wanita yang ia panggil mommy.

Wanita ia tersenyum mendapat perlakuan Changmin, "_Mommy_ kangen Minnie…" ucap wanita itu memeluk Changmin erat. "Kau bertambah gemuk." Katanya melepaskan pelukannya.

Changmin cemberut, "Uuuhhh… Min enggak gemuk! _Daddy_ yang gemuk!" tuding Changmin pada lelaki dibelakang wanita itu.

Lelaki itu menghampiri Changmin dan mengacak rambutnya, "Hei… _Daddy_ tidak gemuk." Katanya gemas. "Ini namanya otot." Ucapnya dengan bangga sambil menunjukkan otot lengannya seperti poppeye.

Mata Changmin berbinar-binar. "WOW… _Daddy _Keren!" takjub Changmin, "SUPERMEEENN!" teriak antusias.

Changmin melepaskan pelukan mommynya dan meghampiri daddynya, memegang otot lengan daddynya dengan takjub. Mata Changmin semakin berbinar ketika daddynya bergaya ala olahragawan dan bintang iklan susu.

"Siwon, Kibum, kalian sudah datang…"

Siwon dan Kibum memalingkan pandangan mereka dari tingkah autis Changmin. "Ah, ne. kami baru saja datang." Kata Kibum.

Kibum menghampiri mereka, disusul Siwon sambil mengendong Changmin di punggungnya. Heechul mepersilahkan adiknya-Kibum- dan Siwon duduk. Kibum mendudukkan diri disamping Jajeoong. "_Annyeong, Oppa_." Salam Kibum pada Jajeoong.

Jaejoong membalas salam Kibum, "_Annyeong,_ Bummie…"

Siwon yang telah selesai mendudukkan Changmin mendelik pada Kibum dan Jajeoong, "YA! YA! Berhenti bertatap-tatapan begitu!" perintah Siwon.

Kibum dan Jaejoong terkikik. "Aiihhh…. Ada yang cemburu~" goda Heechul.

Hangeng tersenyum-senyum ketika melirik Yunho yang menancapkan pisau pada _steak_ dengan barbar, "Ah… Yunho. _Steak_ bukan tempat untuk melampiaskan kecemburuan." Ucap Hangeng ikut mengoda.

Yunho dan Siwon mendelik pada suami-istri Tan.

Sedangkan Changmin… ia tidak peduli dengan keributan yang akan terjadi, karena kini ia sedang menikmati dunianya dengan makanan.

.

.

"_Hehehhe… _Daddy_ Siwon dan _Mommy_ sudah pulang. Minnie mau minta beliin game terbaru ah, abis itu Minnie mau minta Mommy beliin Min baju baru, terus…. Sepatu baru…. Tas baru… emmm… apalagi ya? Oh! Minta _Daddy _main ke Disneyland Jepang! Hihihihi…"_

Oh, sungguh otakmu bekerja dengan baik, Bocah! Memanfaatkan orangtua ketigamu yang kaya raya untuk memenuhi semua keinginanmu. Ck ck ck ck

Hidupmu sungguh beruntung!

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

DUG DUG DUG

GRUSAKK

Choi Changmin. Dengan terburu-buru menuruni tangga kediaman keluarga Choi dan berakibat… mendarat dengan tidak elit di lantai bawah.

Tidak memperdulikan pose dan rasa sakit akibat jatuh, ia kembali berlari dan menghampiri Kibum dan Siwon yang sedang menikmati sorenya di ruang keluarga.

Changmin berdiri menghadap Kibum dan Siwon, menatap mereka serius.

"Kenapa, Minnie?" tanya Kibum.

Changmin diam.

"Apa gamenya membosankan?" tanya Siwon.

Changmin menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa? Lapar?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Changmin kembali menggeleng.

Siwon mengernyit. Aneh, biasanya jam segini Changmin meminta jatah cemilan.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tawar Siwon.

Changmin mengangguk lucu. Pipinya yang chubby naik-turun.

"Apa?" penasaran Kibum.

Changmin tersenyum lebar…

"ADIK BAYI!"

.

.

"ADIK BAYI!?"

Paduan suara dari enam orang dewasa hampir saj memecahkan gendang telinga Changmin. saat ini, pasangan Jung dan Tan berkumpul di kediaman Choi. Mereka berkumpul karena dipanggil Siwon yang berkata bahwa keadaan darurat.

"Minnie… yakin?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Changmin mengangguk.

"Minnie enggak akan cemburu sama adik bayi?" kali ini Heechul yang bertanya.

Changmin menggeleng.

Para orang tua saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa Minnie ingin punya adik bayi?" tanya Hangeng penasaran.

Changmin diam.

"Minnie…" panggil Siwon.

Changmin tersenyum sangat lebar…

"supaya bisa main SMACK DOWN!"

Dan jawaban Changmin sukses membuat Kibum dan Heechul pingsan.

.

.

"Min engga mau tahu! Min mau bayi! Adik bayi!"

"Tapi Minnie…"

"Pokoknya _mommy_ dan _daddy_ harus BUAT SEKARANG!"

BRAK

.

"Minnie… adik bayi itu merepotkan lho~"

"Iya, Minnie. Adik bayi itu rewel, nangis terus. Nanti ganggu Minnie main game."

"ADIK BAYI! Min mau adik bayi!"

"Minnie…"

"Min engga mau tahu! Papa sama _Umma_ BIKIN ADIK BAYI SEKARANG!"

BRAK!

.

.

"Yunho… bagaimana ini? Changmin benar-benar membuatku, Heechul, dan Kibum gila!"

"Kenapa kau juga? Kan yang diminta Changmin membuat adik bayi Kibum dan Heechul."

"itu…"

"Apa?"

"Changmin…"

"Ya?"

"Memberiku… susu hamil dan obat perangsang kehamilan… setiap hari…"

"…"

"…"

"Bocah tengik!"

.

.

"_Hehehehe… Min harus bilang terima kasih sama Kyunnie sama Seungri. Kyunnie bantu Minnie cariin obat hamil, kata tabibnya, tou-san bisa hamil kalo minum obat hamil. Seungri juga bantu Minnie cariin susu hamil, kata Seungri… appanya bilang, _umma_ Seungri hamil gara-gara minum susu hamil."_

"_Yosh! Minnie juga mau kasih papa, appa, sama _Daddy_ obat kuat. Kata Kanginnie Hyung… appa Kanginnie Hyung bilang, Kanginnie Hyung punya adik bayi gara-gara appa Kanginnie Hyung minum obat kuat. Hehehehhe… Minnie enggak sabar nunggu adik bayi^^"_

Ck ck ck… sepertinya Changmin memiliki teman yang sebangsa dengannya. hahhhh… kehidupan sekolah dasarmu sepertinya akan menjadikanmu semakin Evil…

.

.

"_Appa, Appa, Appa_…" panggil Changmin pada Yunho yang sedang memeriksa dokumen.

Yunho bergumam tidak jelas menjawab panggilan Changmin.

"_Appa_, masa' Minnie dibilang pembohong sama ibu guru di sekolah." Adu Changmin. kakinya yang tidak menapak pada lantai ruang kerja Yunho ia ayunkan. Changmin bergerak-gerak tidak jelas di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Pembohong bagaimana?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen. Sepertinya dokumen penting.

"Itu… kata ibu guru, Minnie bohong kalo Minnie punya tiga nama."

"Tiga nama bagaimana?" masih focus pada dokumen.

"Minnie nulis nama Minnie, Jung Changmin, Tan Changmin, sama Choi Changmin."

"Hmmm…" tidak memperdulikan ucapan Changmin.

"Terus ibu guru nanya kenapa Minnie nulis tiga nama."

"Lalu?" masih tidak peduli.

"Minnie bilang aja ke bu guru, Minnie kan punya empat appa sama dua umma. Ihh… ibunya malah ketawa! Min kan jadi kesel!"

"…"

"Terus… terus.. ibunya bilang Min enggak boleh bohong. Min bilang enggak bohong,"

"…"

"Min mau kasih bukti sama bu guru. Nanti _appa, tou-chan, _papa_, daddy, umma, _sama_ mommy_ datang ya ke sekolahan Min. Min mau nunjukkin kalo Min enggak bohong!"

"…"

"_Appa_…"

"…"

"_Appa, appa_ harus datang kata bu guru. Soalnya tadi Min, Kyunnie, sama Seungie bikin bapak kepala geng masuk rumah sakit."

"…"

SREEEK

"BERHENTI BERULAH JUNG CHANGMIN!"

Yah… pada akhirnya dokumen penting itu sobek.

.

.

"_Yeiy! Tadi Minnie, Kyunnie, sama Seungie berhasil menjatuhkan bapak kepala geng! Hahhahahha bapak kepala geng gak akan bisa ngalahin kita! Terima kasih sama Minho yang bawa racun tikus… hahahhaha"_

.

.

"Papa, papa, papa…" panggil Changmin..

Hangeng menoleh dan berkata, "Ada apa?" kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara masak makan malamnya.

"Papa, Min boleh enggak ke restoran papa?"

"Boleh." Jawabnya masih sibuk dengan penggorengan.

"Kalo ajak teman boleh?"

"Boleh.."

"sama bu guru dan bapak kepala geng juga boleh?"

"Boleh."

"Benar ya, papa.."

"Iya.."

"ASIIIKKK, papa emang baik."

"Maskasih.. Min-"

"Kalo gitu besok SATU SEKOLAH Min undang semua! Papa masak yang banyak ya…"

KLONTANG

"Nie..."

Dan sepatula itu jatuh dengan tragis.

"KAU MAU BUAT PAPA BANGKRUT!"

.

.

"_Hari ini Min janji mau neraktir teman-teman sama bu guru sama kepala geng di restoran papa. Tapi Min harus bilang dulu sama papa, kalo enggak bilang nanti bapak kepala geng disuruh bayar. Kan kasihan, uang bapak kepala geng abis buat rumah sakit. jadi, untuk merayakan bapak kepala geng keluar rumah sakit, Min mau ngerayain di restoran papa. Hehehhehe… Min baik kan?" _

.

.

"Minnie, Kyunnie dan Seungie mana? Tadi Minnie bersama mereka kan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

"Eum." Changmin mengangguk. Mulutnya belepotan dengan es krim., "Kyunnie sama Seungie di dapur es krim." Jawabnya sambil mengambil es krim dengan ganas.

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Kenapa ke dapur?" herannya.

"Kyunnie sama Seungie pengen nyoba buat es krim."

"Ohhh… Min enggak mau nyoba buat?"

"Enggak."

"Lho kenapa?"

"Abis.. Minnie enggak mau makan es krim manusia."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. "Es krim manusia?"

Changmin mengangguk, kembali menikmati es krimnya dengan santai.

Jaejoong baru saja akan bertanya kembali, tapi tidak jadi karena…

"JAEJOONG-_SSI_! PARA KARYAWAN TERKURUNG DI RUANG PENDINGING DARI SATU JAM LALU! DAN KUNCINYA HILANG!"

Dan teriakan panic salah satu karyawan menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

"_Hehehhe… misi kali ini, membuat es krim manusia! Kyunnie sama Seungie berhasil! Nanti mau bikin patung es manusia ahhh…"_

.

.

"_Mommy_, _Daddy…"_

"Ya?"

"Minnie boleh minta sesuatu sama _daddy_ sama _mommy_?"

Siwon dan Kibum mengangguk.

"Minnie mau minta apa?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Ehhehehehe… tapi _Daddy_ jangan marah ya…"

"Tidak akan. _Daddy_ sama _mommy_ tidak akan marah sama Minnie, kok." Kata Kibum dengan senyuman.

Changmin melebarkan senyumannya, "Janji?" Changmin mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

Siwon dan Kibum mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka pada jari kelingking mungil Changmin, "Janji." Ikrar mereka.

"Jadi apa permintaan Minnie?" tanya Kibum.

Changmin tersenyum manis.

"Minnie mau minta daddy sama mommy beliin Min, Kyunnie, sama Seungie SENJATA sama SENAPAN kaya di Point Blank. Terussss… Min juga minta Perusahaan _daddy_ sama _mommy_ JADI MARKAS kita untuk melawan bapak kepala geng!"

Ohhh… senyummu dan perkataanmu sukses membuat tekanan darah Siwon dan Kibum naik.

.

.

"_Uhhhhh… bapak kepala geng curang! Masa' Min, Kyunnie, sama Seungie di pukul senapan! Udah gitu sekarang kepala geng bilang punya markas! Awas… nanti Min minta _daddy_ sama _mommy_ jadiin perusahaannya jadi markas kita! Terus Min mau minta senapan baru! Kau akan akan kalah kepala geng! Hahahahahhaha"_

_._

_._

"_Umma_…" panggil Changmin.

Heehchul tidak menoleh, ia sibuk dengan rancangan bajunya.

"_Ummaaa_~" suara cempreng Changmin kembali menggema.

Heechul bersikap tidak peduli.

"_Ummaaaa_~" tidak menyerah, Changmin meninggikan nada suaranya.

Heechul menatap Changmin kesal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menipu, _umma_!"

Changmin cemberut.

"Min enggak mau nipu _umma_~" kata Changmin merenggut.

"Bohong!" tuding Heechul.

"Isshhh… _umma_ jahat! Min kan bukan pembohong."

"Kalau bukan, apa yang kau lakukan pada kelima orang tuamu?"

Changmin mengembungkan pipinya, "Min enggak melakukan apa-apa." Jawabnya cuek.

"Changminnie!" bentak Heechul.

Changmin yang dibentak oleh Heechul terkejut. Mata Changmin berkaca-kaca…

"U… _umma_… kenapa bentak Changminnie… hiks… _umma_ enggak sayang Min lagi… hiks… huweeeeee…"

Dan Changmin pun menangis keras.

Heechul panic melihat anaknya menanggis kencang. Sekasar apapun Heechul berkata, ia tidak akan tega melihat anaknya menangis. Apalagi karena dirinya.

Heechul menghampiri Changmin, memangkunya, dan menenangkan Changmin dengan menggusap punggung Changmin.

"Sshhh… jangan menanggis… maafkan _umma_, ne." bujuk Heechul.

Changmin masih menanggis sesenggukkan, "Minnie… _umma_ minta maaf…" pinta Heechul. Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca, sepertinya ia akan ikut menangis.

"Changminnie boleh minta apapun sama _umma_, berhentilah menangis…" bujuk Heechul lagi.

Changmin mulai berhenti menangis, "Be-benar?" tanya Changmin masih sesenggukkan.

Heechul menghapus air mata Changmin dengan jari lentiknya. "Iya, Min boleh minta apa saja sama _umma_. Berhenti menangis, ne."

Changmin berhenti menangis, mengusap air matanya yang sudah tidak ada karena dihapus Heechul tadi.

"Apa Saja?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Apa Saja..." ulang Heechul.

Mata Changmin berbinar. Ia turun dari pangkuan Heechul dan mengambil tasnya. Mengubek-ubek isi tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Setelah dapat apa yang ia cari, ia menghampiri Heechul.

Changmin memperlihatkan sebuah kertas bergambar pada Heechul. Mata Changmin berbinar-binar, memasang puppy eyes, dan menunjukkan wajah seinnocent mungkin. Memohon dengan sangat pada Heechul.

"Buatkan Minnie, Kyunnie, sama Seungie baju perang kaya gini!"

Changmin menunjuk gambar baju seorang tentara perang.

"..."

Tidak ada respon dari Heechul.

"_Ummaaa_~" rengek Changmin.

Heechul mengambil kertas bergambar itu dengan kasar, kemudian...

SREEEKKKK

Merobeknya dengan kejam dan membuat kertas itu menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Kenapa disobeeeekkkk!" histeris Changmin.

Heechul menatap Changmin galak, membuat Changmin menciut.

"KAU MAU JADI TERORIS, HAH!"

.

.

_"Uhhh... Bapak kepala geng sombong! Bapak kepala geng tadi pake baju tentara kaya di film perang-perangan. Huh awas saja, Minnie mau balas bapak kepla geng. Minnie mau minta _umma_ buatin baju perang!"_

_._

_._

Dan begitulah keseharian Changmin bersama keluarga besarnya. Selalu dipenuhi oleh kejutan dari aksi Changmin kecil.

Ck ck ck... Tidakkah keluarga ini penuh semangat dan berbahagia? Selalu ramai karena ulah si setan kecil mereka.

Sungguh bahagia Changmin memiliki mereka. Memiliki empat ayh dan dua ibu, itu menyenangkan. Changmin bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, langsung dari semua orang tuanya.

Jadi, untuk apa Changmin mendengarkan cibiran dan tatapan aneh dari orang lain. Ia tidak peduli karena ia bahagia dengan keluarganya.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Bapak kepala geng : Kepala sekolah (terinspirasi dari Shin-chan.)

Review?


End file.
